“Cloud computing” refers to the access of computing resources and data via a network infrastructure, such as the Internet. The computing resources and data storage may be provided by linked data centers of the “cloud,” i.e., network. Each of the data centers may include a plurality of servers that provide computing resources, as well as data storage and retrieval capabilities. Users of cloud computing generally do not need knowledge regarding or control over the underlying data center infrastructure of the “cloud”. Rather, the users may access the computing resources and data storage capabilities on an as-needed basis.